Yuri on Ice: Book of Drabbles and Oneshots
by Nachuu
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shot this author wrote in her free time. PS: Request is open. Just send me a private message or comment here. PPS: Marking this complete just because...
1. Rainy Day

A/N: Hi so I'm starting this new book. Please tell me what you think about this. Thank you

Warning: Misspelled words and Grammatical errors, English is not my first language.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice or any of it's character._

* * *

 **Title: Rainy Day**

 **Summary: Viktor and Yuuri in the middle of the rain.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Viktor x Yuuri**

"Wha-! It's still raining, why did I forgot to bring my umbrella of all things, now how should I go home." Viktor Nikiforov said to himself as he look up the sky having a second thought if he will wait for the rain to stop or if he would run in the rain to go home in his dorm since it was near the main building.

"Man, but if I go now I will be soaking wet the moment I reach the dorm. What should I do I want to go home." He whines, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh Viktor you're still here?" A soft-spoken and familiar voice said.

"Oh Yuuri, yeah I still can't go home because I forgot my umbrella." Viktor said to his junior explaining his dilemma. Yuuri nodded cutely in understanding, Viktor can't help but blush at the dark haired teen.

"Then why don't we just share an umbrella, though mine is enough just for one person, Well it's better to have one than nothing right and I think we can manage through it somehow right" Yuuri said while smiling masking his nervousness.

"But Yuuri-" But before Victor could finish his sentence Yuuri cut him off.

"I insist." He said seriously, eyes gleaming in determination. Viktor nodded. The two walk out of the building sharing the umbrella, the rain still pouring hard.

"Yuuri I knew it's a bad idea sharing an umbrella for one person after all." Viktor complained as he noticed that Yuuri is leaning the umbrella more for him and his shoulder is getting wet.

"Viktor, I told you didn't I that its fine don't worry about me okay." Viktor just sighed at Yuuri's stubbornness because he couldn't do anything since Yuuri is the one holding the umbrella.

'Should I consider myself as lucky or what?' Viktor thought to himself, an idea occur to his mind that cause him to blush. He admit that he harbors a crush at the younger man, who will not. Yuuri Katsuki is an angel in disguise, a precious cinnamon roll, too cute for his own good and a very sweet guy. He first met him when Yuuri joined the Ice Skating Club, he was mesmerized at the way the dark haired teen moves in the ice as if his body is creating a music and since then he can't take his eyes off of Yuuri. Slowly he put his arm to Yuuri's shoulder and pulls him closer to his body. The action made Yuuri yelped in surprised.

Yuuri looks at him confusion and will asked why he do that but Viktor is looking at the opposite direction noticing a tint of red at Viktor's ear.

'C-cute!' Yuuri thought to himself. He lean at Viktor's body.

'So warm.' The sudden gesture surprised Viktor, his face now is flaming red

"You know Viktor." Yuuri mumbles, a blush creeps at his face.

"I really like you." he confessed. Viktor stopped walking earning a curious yet hurt look from Yuuri.

"Eh did I say something wrong?" Yuuri said, frightened.

"No I'm just surprised that's all" Viktor said nervously.

'Oh God is this for real? Yuuri is confessing to me, am I dreaming?' Viktor thought to himself.

"Viktor what do you think of me? I really like you a lot" Yuuri confessed once more he really is nervous and just looking at Viktor's reaction makes him more nervous.

'Did I have a bad timing, I thought he do that because he likes me. God what should I do, I couldn't help but assume something when I saw him blush. What if he rejects me, disgusted at my confession. I don't want him to hate me.' Yuuri thought to himself, panicking.

Viktor still can't believe at what he heard but looking at Yuuri's face, on the verge of crying he do something that shocked both him and Yuuri. Yuuri's hold at his umbrella get loose when he feels Viktor's soft lips on his, hus eyes wide from shock but then he wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and kiss him back as he closed his eyes. He felt Viktor smiles as they kiss in the middle of the rain, pulling him closer to him after sharing a sweet kiss in a rain Viktor pulls away earning a soft whine from Yuuri. Viktor smiled softly at him, making Yuuri blushed. He couldn't help but think how beautiful Yuuri looks, his lips that were glistening and swelling a little bit was agape and panting slightly from the kiss they shared, his hair was wet from the rain and plastered all over his face, his eyeglasses were askew and his cheeks were dusted in pink. He gaze at Yuuri's brown eyes lovingly.

"I like you too Yuuri, I like you very much. I'm just so happy that you feel the same way as me." He said while his hands are on Yuuri's both cheeks. Yuuri' arms are still wrapped around Viktor's neck he tiptoed and kiss Viktor on the lips but only a light kiss and pull away before saying.

"Im very happy too, But look we're soaking wet now. What would we do if we get a cold?" He said jokingly. Viktor only laughed and pick the long forgotten umbrella and now useless because the two is already soaking wet from the rain.

"Don't worry, they said that only idiots can catch a cold, and if ever you got one I'm here to take the responsibilities of taking care of you." Yuuri laughed and wrapped his arm around Viktor's hip leaning on his body as the two walked again to Viktor's dorm.

"So you're saying that I'm an idiot? That is so mean of you Viktor." Yuuri said with a little pout on his lips, teasing his now lover. Viktor leans down and captured Yuuri's soft lips again.

"Hmmmm.. you're the one who said that." Viktor teased as he pulls away from the kiss. Yuuri just hit him on the arm mumbling,

"You're really mean".


	2. Misunderstanding

A/N: Thank you for reading.

Warning: Misspelled words and Grammatical errors, English is not my first language.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice or any of it's character._

* * *

 **Summary: Not everything you heard is what you thought.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: mention of Victuur** i

A certain black haired guy is walking to the corridor when he heard a weird sound coming through their locker room.

"Ngghh, V..Victor n-not there it hurts, ahh." said the voice inside. The dark haired man went rigid as the man inside groans.

'What the hell are those two doing.' he thought wide eyed. Instead of opening the door he put his ear on the door and listen at the voices inside.

"O-ouch not there Victor." Said the voice while panting slightly. The dark haired guy gulped loudly as he press his ear at the door. The voices inside groans loudly

"Im sorry Yuuri my love, I'll be gentle don't worry." the other one probably Victot said.

'He said, 'I'll be gentle.' What the hell.' The black haired guy thought, eyes widen in shock.

He can still hear the groaning and panting of the two inside. He can't help but blushes deeply at his thought. 'What if they are doing something naughty inside.' Still listening, someone pat his shoulder.

"Hey Georgi what are you doing there the door won't open itself you know." Said the other person behind him. Georgi whip his head to look at the newcomer with his finger placed on his lips.

"Ssh.. Don't be loud Mila." He shushed. Mila look at her in confusion, tilting her head.

"Eh Georgi? Why do we need to be qu-" Before Mila could finish her sentence a rather embarrassing sound came from inside.

"Ahhnnnn, T-there V-Victor push harder. Nnghh.. Ahhn.. So good.." Yuuri moans from inside.

"Right here?" Victor asked.

"Y-yes right there, ahhn press harder please." As the two busy moaning and panting inside Mila looks at Georgi with a blushing and scandalous face, giving the black-haired guy a look saying 'The-hell-are-those-two-doing'. Georgi just shrug his shoulder, again they heard the moaning and panting inside. The two stared at each other for a moment before putting their ear at the door, listening inside.

"Georgi what are you doing there. Why are you not change yet? Yakov is waiting for us." ask the person behind, irritation filled his voice. The two flinches at their places. "And Mila the girl's locker room are at the other side."

"Ssh, Yuri not too loud they might hear us." Said Mila, turning to look at Yuri, face still flushed deeply.

"What do you mean Hag and why are your faces are red?" Yuri asked, frowning. As an answer for his question he heard a loud moan inside, his eyebrow twitch at the sound he heard.

"The fuck are those two doing in this broad daylight" Yuri said, his cheeks flushed deeply in anger. "Can't they wait until evening to do that." Yuri pushes the two aside as he turned the doorknob and open the door angrily. "OI! OLD MAN, KATSUDON WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU Two doing..." Yuri shouted angrily but his voice quited down a little bit at what he saw inside.

What they saw inside is not a two person doing some naughty things but a two person, one is sitting on a chair and the other one standing behind him as his two hand is on the other persons shoulder massaging it.

"Oh, Yurio why are you shouting? It's still too early for that." Victor said a little bit enthusiastic, his lips contoured in his signature heart shaped smile.

"You two what are you doing?" Yuri asked his eyebrows twitching. Georgi and Mila looking above his shoulder.

"Well I'm just massaging Yuuri's shoulder. It's stiffed because he woke up in the wrong side of the bed earlier." Viktor explained as he pressed his hands on Yuuri's shoulder while Yuuri just smile at them. "Is Yakov already there?" Victor added. Yuri waves his hand in affirmation as he enter their locker's room, Georgi towing behind him, face still red and not making any eye contact at the two.

"Uhh.. Guys I'll head now to our locker room to change. See you in a bit." Mila suddenly said a little bit awkward her face still deeply flushed in embarrassment.

"By the way Yurio why are you shouting is there anything wrong?" Yuuri asked at Yuri worriedly. Yuri froze in his tracks as he turn to the older Yuri.

"N-nothing nevermind." Yuri stuttered awkwardly and give Georgi a look that said Let-just-forget-what-happened-today-and-never-talk-about-it-ever-again. As if he understand the look Georgi nodded his head while Yuri just sigh and started to change into their training clothes.

Yuuri and Victor stares at their rink mates' turned back in confusion wondering what happened to them.


	3. Love (Proposal) at First Sight

A/N: This was based on the confession I read in some university confession page in fb and can't help to think that the confessor is so much just like Victor if ever he first saw Yuuri inside the train. Lol. Anyways enjoy reading!

Warning: Misspelled words and Grammatical errors

DisclaimerDisclaimer: Yuri on ice does not belongs to me.

* * *

 **Title: Love (Proposal) at First Sight**

 **Summary: When you finally saw the most beautiful man in the world and you're afraid to never see him ever again what will you do? Simple. Be Victor and propose at first sight.**

 **Pairing: Victuuri**

 **Rating: K**

The first time I saw him is inside a cramped train because of the rush hour. He was sitting in front of me reading a book, the way his long eyelashes flatter on his cheeks as he blink, those mesmerizing dark brown eyes that hiding behind those dorky half rimmed blue eyeglasses and those inky black hair that begging me to be touched. He looks beautiful. I don't know what I did today to deserve to be standing in front of this ethereal being. All I just remember is that I'm the last one to go home in our office to finish some stupid paper works.

I watch him turn the page of his book with those long finger of him, the way he bit his lower lips in concentration and those flushed cheek. God! I can't take my eyes off him it's as if he casts a spell at me to never look at anyone just at him and him alone. He really is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. But suddenly all of this magical moment had shattered when I realized that my station is almost there. I panicked. I need to know him, to learn who he is. I just can't waste this moment so without second thought I kneel down in front of him.

"Hi. I don't care if I just saw you today. I don't even know you. But all I know is that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's why I took the risk to do this because I'm afraid that this will be the last time I will ever see you again. Will you marry me?" I said in one breath. My heart is beating faster inside my ribcage, my face is hot, so hot. I don't know what came to me to say all of those. I'm afraid to look up at him to see his reaction. Shit. What if he thinks that I'm creepy or the worse if he thinks I'm disgusting. I didn't put into account that we are both guy and if he's okay with guys. Now I'm even more afraid to look up to see him looking at me with disgusted face.

I close my eyes and wait for his rejection but instead all I heard is a soft laugh.

"Y..Yes." He said quietly. It was soft and I almost missed it but I did not because oh god even his voice sounds angelic. I look up at him with wide eyes and saw how red his face is. Beautiful. The only word I could describe.

The people around us are clapping their hand and shouting their congratulations. I stand up and pull him in a tight hug and he hug me back almost immediately. I can't contain the happiness I feel and nothing can ruin it even the realization that I've passed my station.

I didn't know what came in my mind, I don't even know where I get the courage to propose. We are a complete strangers. But all I know that my heart is shouting at me that I shouldn't let go of him and take a risk. And that risk became a blessing at the end.

2 years we become lovers, we decided to know each other first before we get married but our family and friends know that we are engaged. We know to our self that we are already engaged to each other and nothing could break us. One time I asked him why he agreed to my proposal and his answer makes me loves him even more.

"Yuuri, why did you accept my proposal even though we are a complete stranger?" Yuuri hummed as he nuzzles his face to my chest and hugged me tightly before looking up.

"I just felt the same way, I felt something unexplainable. When I look at you, I feel these butterflies flutters inside my stomach, the sparks and the slow motion effect. Everything. And I felt all those thing for the first time when I saw you Victor." My beloved fiancé said lovingly, cheeks are flushed red as his dark brown eyes staring at my deep blue eyes warmly. I feel giddy, my heart flutters and my cheeks feels warm. It was love at first sight for the both of us. The feeling is mutual. I smiled at him.

"I love you, Yuuri." I said lowly and kisses his forehead, wrapping my arms around his waist. Yuuri smiles back at me and he looks even more beautiful than the first time I saw him. I am so lucky to have this man by my side.

"I love you too, Victor." He said before kissing me on the lips which is I'm happy to return.

And now, we are happily married. I become Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov and Yuuri become Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. A perfect match.

Everything that happened seems fast but I know and Yuuri also know that it is destiny that let us meet each other.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	4. Indirect Kiss

**Title: Indirect Kiss**

 **Summary: He thought he could finally have his first indirect kiss with his best friend but what he received is much more better than an indirect kiss.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Otabek x Yuri, Viktor x Yuuri (at the end.)**

"Ah so exhausting." Yuri Plisetsky exclaimed to himself as he glide to the side and put on his skate guard. Yuri then headed to the bench where he put his things, rummaging through his bag, Yuri smiled as he fish out his water bottle. Yuri was doing his old routine until he felt thirsty. He already put the finish on his mouth and started drinking on it when a deep voice exclaimed on his back.

"Ah Yura can I have a sip as well it seems that I forgot to bring my bottled water." Otabek Altin, his best friend (and crush) said to him. He was having a vacation in St. Petersburg since it was off season and due to Yuri's insistent demand. The two were at Yuri's home rink with some other skater just gliding and showing off their past routine. It may be off season but the urge to feel the ice on their blades are still there.

"Oh sure." Yuri said nonchalantly and gave his bottle to Otabek. He watches Otabek take a swig and blushes deeply at the thought that enter his mind.

'Otabek is drinking on my own bottle. Otabek's lip touches the finish of my bottle.' he thought until he realized what that could be mean and his blush deepened. 'I..Indirect Ki..Kiss.' Yuri thought his eyes widened and as he look at Otabek's glistening lips, wet from the water. Yuri blushes more.

"Here Yura. Thank you." He thanked as he gave Yuri's bottle back to him with a small smile before going back to the ice. Yuri stared at his bottled water and gulps.

'Otabek's lips, indirect kiss with Otabek. Fucking fuck. What should I do.' he thought while staring at his bottled water intently. With quivering lips, Yuri decided to take a sip and have an indirect kiss with his best friend, he blushes at the thought but before he could take a sip someone grab his bottle.

"Wow Yurio, what a perfect timing. I'm so thirsty." Yuri watches with wide, shocked eyes as the old man chug the remaining water.

"What the fuck old man! That's mine." Yuri growled angrily as he watches the water disappear from his bottle.

"Here, Thanks Yurio and sorry I've drink it all don't worry I'll make it up to you." Viktor said with a happy smile, his annoying heart-shaped smile plastered on his face then with one last pat on his shoulder he went somewhere. Yuri stared at his empty bottle with disappointment the chance to have an indirect kiss with Otabek were all gone now and it's Viktor's fault

"My water. Otabek's lips. My indirect kiss. All gone." Yuri mumbles disappointingly.

Otabek who was watching all the scenario in front of him smiled and glided to the barrier to call Yuri.

"Yura, come here." he waved to him. Yuri look at Otabek with confusion and walk to where his friend is.

"Why Ota- mmph!" Before he could finish his question, Otabek grab his chin gently and tilted his head. Soft lips covered his own. Yuri's eyes widen from shock and he was sure that his whole face were all red now. They stayed like that for a second before parting. Otabek looks at him with a soft smile, his cheek were tinted in pink.

"It's better than indirect kiss, right." Otabek said in a low voice, making Yuri's whole body shivers. With one last smile Otabek turn around and continue what he was doing, his ears were red as well. Yuri stared at Otabek dazedly, his finger unconsciously touches his still tingling lips.

Not too far from them a figure were watching them with knowing smile on his face.

"Hey Viktor, whose bottle is this?" Yuuri asked him as he look inside their traning bag. Viktor only shrugged and turn to face his fiance with a happy smile and run toward Yuuri, giving him a tight hug.

"Yuuri I did something good! You should give me a reward." Viktor exclaimed as he clings to him. Yuuri looks at his fiance confusedly then to the blushing mess they called friend on the other side of the rink. Yuuri witnessed what happened to them earlier he turned his gaze to his fiance in suspicion.

"Did you do something to them?" Yuuri asked. Viktor smiles knowingly then shrugs again.

"Maybe." Viktor answered. Yuuri sigh at his fiance's antic and smile softly before leaning down and kissed Viktor on the lips.

He just hope that Viktor's meddling will do them good and not worsen their situation.


End file.
